A Fox's Life
by SukiHunny
Summary: A slight A/U, non-yaoi and OOC fic. Kaede had tried to forget someone in his past, and now it has come to haunt him and threatens to ruin him on the upcoming IH. Please read (AND REVIEW!! ^_^).
1. Ayako's Decision

**Standard disclaimers apply. Me broke! Don't Sue! ^_^;;  
Slight A/U and OOCness abound. (Gomen! ^_^)  
_  
"A Fox's Life"_**  
  
Chapter One: Ayako's Decision  
  
"Akagi, we'll have a meeting with Coach Anzai at the gym later after class. Everybody should be there. It's pretty important…" Ayako mused from behind the Shohoku team captain.  
  
Takenori Akagi towered his manager as he turned around in surprise. "Is it about the Semi-finals?"  
  
Ayako shrugged her shoulders and smiled mischievously. "I'm not telling you anything okay? It's a surprise. I'd better go now to tell the others."  
  
Why is the meeting so sudden? Gori kept on asking himself as he watched Ayako strut her way along the corridors.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"Is everybody here already?" Coach Anzai asked them. "Very well…"  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
All of them sweatdropped at the sound of the so-called tensai.  
  
"You can't start this meeting without the Genius around!" Hanamichi Sakuragi was the last to come in. "Gori! You didn't even informed me that there will be a meeting…"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Before Sakuragi could even manage to continue his ramblings, Akagi had already smacked him right on his head by his bag. "Shut up Sakuragi! Its because you're too loud why we didn't tell you about the meeting!"  
  
"Do'ahou."  
  
The Tensai's ears shot up. "What did you say, Rukawa??!!"  
  
Kaede Rukawa only grunted.  
  
"Sit down Sakuragi!" Akagi warned.  
  
As Sakuragi couldn't do anything but sit beside Miyagi and mumble to himself, Coach Anzai cleared his throat in signal that he will now start.  
  
"I know you're all wondering why I called you to this meeting so sudden," he paused while looking at Ayako. He nodded for her to come forward. "Ayako will be announcing something of great importance for the Team."  
  
The Shohoku team manager stepped in front. She smiled at the Coach before straightening up her face to look a little serious.  
  
She looked at her shoes as if it will tell her what to say. Looking up to the Team once again, she began to speak.  
  
"Hey guys, I just wanna tell you that I'm not going to manage you for the upcoming Semi-finals."  
  
The players' jaw dropped one by one. Takenori Akagi unbelievingly looked at Ayako. Hisashi Mitsui couldn't believe what he had heard. Even Sakuragi and the others were dead speechless. Kaede Rukawa remained calm despite the disagreeing insights of his co-players. Kiminobu Kogure was the first to react. "How come Ayako? The games are barely just a month away! You can't possibly think of giving-up on us especially at these times when we really need you!"  
  
Ayako blushed. She never thought she would be that important to that effect to the Team. Smiling at Kogure, she continued. "No Kogure. There's no need for all of you to feel that way! Besides, its only just for a month anyway. Miss Touka had asked me to manage the soccer team for the meantime, which I thought would be a big break since this is going to be the first time I'm going to handle a different sport other than basketball…"  
  
Ryouta Miyagi couldn't take the shock anymore. _A month?__ I will be not seeing Aya-chan for A_ _MONTH? I can't do that!_ Gathering the strength he needs, he asked Ayako. "B-but what about m-me… I-I mean me and the Team? What will happen to us now?"  
  
Ayako grinned. "You fool! Do you think I'm that irresponsible not to think about the implications of the things that I do? Of course there'll be somebody who'll be my replacement in the meantime!"  
  
Sakuragi butted in. "A replacement??? And who that might be?"   
  
"It certainly can't be Nanako Fujisaka of the Sophomores?"  
  
"Yeah, she's too bossy. I can't stand her…"  
  
"What about Akiko Yada?"  
  
"I can't imagine her managing us, she's very demure-looking…"  
  
"Hey! Rika Nai is a nice option, don't you think…?"  
  
"Now THAT is one manager I'd like to play around with!"  
  
The gym was drowned by the noisy laughter of the players.  
  
Ayako shook her head. _They're hopeless…_ She accidentally glanced at Kaede Rukawa, who was now about to doze off again from his place at the corner.  
  
"Sorry guys, but none of your guesses are right. And for your information, Rika will be for the volleyball team," she said while arching an eyebrow to the malicious Yasuda. "Anyway, my replacement is not from Shohoku actually. Some of you might have heard about her already… and others might ACTUALLY know her."   
  
Rukawa felt Ayako's words penetrating inside him so he unmindingly listened…  
  
"I feel honored and grateful that she really heeded my request to manage you while I'm away for a month. We're good friends back in Tomigaoka up until now."  
  
Everybody listened. Mitsui glanced at Rukawa at the sound of the school's name.  
  
"But she went to the States to continue her studies and she is here for a vacation in the meantime. So, your practices are going to be Western-styled under her."  
  
"She has more experiences than I do when it comes to managing. She has handled many provincial and national teams actually, by virtue of her Dad being a former Japan Sports Commissioner."  
  
Rukawa's eyes grew wide. N-no… it can't be.  
  
"We're all lucky to have her with us right now. Guys, welcome your new Manager, Ms. Michiru Akiyama…"  
  
A petite girl walked gently towards Ayako. She shook hands with Coach Anzai who seems to know her already.  
  
The whole team seemed bedazzled…  
  
The lady spoke and moved in perfect finesse and grace. Her jet-black hair flows freely at her back. Wearing a black-colored blouse that emphasized more her ivory complexion and Western pants that fit right in her curves… it seemed an 'angel' has fallen from the skies…  
  
But to Kaede Rukawa…  
  
He felt like it was living hell.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
**There you go! My Chapter One. Please do post me your reviews but be gentle! This is my first SD fic. It just crossed my mind as to whether how does it feels like to be a basketball superstar's girl… ^_^. I had a boyfriend that really resembles Rukawa in many ways. Quiet, cool, reserved… and they even look alike except for the hair coz he shaved it. It was a nice feeling to have a famous boyfriend so I thought of making a story that also has the same feeling I had during that but of course, SD-style. (But NOT ALL's like my real-life story 'kei? Just some… hehe!) So please review! THANKS! Ja ne! @_@x**


	2. Weird...

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Slight A/U with OOCness.**

**A Fox's Life**

**Chapter 2: _Weird_**

Good day, gentlemen Michiru softly spoke.

But the Shohoku Team seemed not to realize that she had greeted them. They continued to stare in amazement to the striking beauty in front of them.

Hey you guys! You all look like you've been smitten! said Ayako laughingly as she stared at the Team in front of her. You should be seeing your own selves!

Akagi was the first one to recover' from the embarrassment. He cleared his throat to signal the others to cut their fantasies. Miyagi and Sakuragi woke up from their stupor; Mitsui shook his head; Kogure began cleaning his suddenly-turned-misty' glasses.

Kaede Rukawa sat motionless from his place at the corner, still trying to let reality sink in.

Ayako let out a loud sigh, I swear you guys! Always drooling at the wrong women! Anyways, like what I've said earlier, Ms. Michiru Akiyama will be my temporary replacement for this month. And naturally she will be the one to assist you till the semi-finals.

Silence.

She, me and Rukawa were once schoolmates back in Tomigaoka, she paused and glanced at the now seemingly disinterested kitsune. In case you've been wondering, actually she's more skilled in managing basketball teams than I do because she had formal training by managing provincial and national teams

plus, she is currently studying in the United States that's why some of your trainings from now on will be kindda Westernized a bit.

Still dead silence.

? Are you just all gonna stare at her or what?

Everyone was stunned by the tensai.

Really??? I can't believe anybody as beautiful as you are could be an expert in basketball training! You know, I feel we'd jive' together! You see, me being a natural-born genius and you being

WHACK!

Heyyy! What was that for, Gori??!!

In case you've forgotten, you're my sister's boyfriend!

Sakuragi, SD-faced, smiled at Akagi, Hehehe! I was only kidding, Gori! Hihihi! Of course Haruko's my one and only! Nobody can be as pretty as she is! Hehehe!

Akagi looked at Michiru, Ms. Akiyama, its an honor for us to be managed by you. We welcome you here in Shohoku

_Nice pick-up line there, Gori_

WHACK!

I heard that! said a blushing Akagi.

Aww! That was too much!

Michiru giggled softly. She was amused by these two. She began to speak, Thank you so much. I'm pretty sure we'll all get along well.

Coach Anzai stepped beside Michiru. Now, introduce yourselves one by one to her first. Starting with you, Akagi of course.

Akagi stood up. I'm Takenori Akagi, Third Year Class 6. I'm the Team Captain and Center of the Shohoku Team.

Kogure stood next. I'm Kiminobu Kogure and belongs to the same class as Akagi's. I'm the Second Captain of the Team and I play forward.

I'm Hisashi Mitsui, Third Year Class 3. I play as a shooting guard.

Miyagi Ryouta, ma'am. I'm a sophomore in the 1st class. I also play guard

The rest of the introductions went on until

_Aha! It's my turn!_

I'am Hanamichi Sakuragi, a freshman in the seventh class. Nobody beats me as the best Forward, most especially the next one that will introduce himself! Because I'm a genius and he is not! Ha-ha-ha! he said pointing mockingly to Rukawa.

But Rukawa did not budge. He seemed to did not mind.

Rukawa! You're next didn't you hear??? Sakuragi glared at him.

Ayako glanced at Michiru who's eyes were now narrowing. 

Rukawa stood up and stared at their new Manager. Retaining his cold aura, he spoke, I need not to introduce myself anymore to you.

All turned around to look at the man who spoke rather harsh to the lady in front.

Sakuragi felt the insult in the Fox's words. Hey Rukawa! How dare you speak to her like that! Did you just said that because you're a natural show-off or you did that on purpose?!

Rukawa shrugged. The latter would best describe it. Excuse me, he said while picking up his bag and headed for the Gym's door.

Why you Sakuragi attempted to stop Rukawa but he was held back by Miyagi. Stop it Sakuragi

Ayako bellowed behind him. Haven't you got any respect?

Michiru patted her shoulder. Hush now, Ayako. Its alright. Let's just leave him alone.

No buts. Please. I've had enough of this. Turning to the red-head, Sakuragi, thank you for your concern. He's just having a bad day, maybe

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ 

Really? Rukawa did that? Haruko Akagi said to Sakuragi on their way home. That was rude

The red-haired Tensai grunted. Hah! I told he was just a show-off ever since from the start! hadn't he got respect for ladies? And to think Ms. Akiyama would be our Manager for a month

Haruko shook her head. It was sure strange for Rukawa to be that rude because he NEVER did treated her anything like that before when she was still head-over-heels in love with him. He was COLD, but nothing more than that. He was kindda more reserved and seemed to be thinking to himself most of the time. But this?

Gori apologized many times to Ms. Akiyama. He never thought that kitsune would really go that far! Sakuragi cut her thoughts.

Niichan must be embarrassed. But I'm sure he's pretty much surprised too as well as the others. And I bet you are too.

Sakuragi thought for a moment. Rukawa sure is weird—like he has always been!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

That night

_KRING!! KRIIING!!_

Wait! I'm coming!

Michiru came out from her shower and headed to her phone near the bed.

she said, drying her still damp hair.

greeted the voice from the other line.

Michiru knotted her head and tried to recognize the voice. who's this please?

I see you're back from New York. How are you?

She let out a long sigh. Okay, I've got no time to play games here. But hey, how'd you know I just came from abroad?

Why don't you look out from your window to see how come I did?

Michiru stood up but still held the cordless phone up to her ears. Sliding the glass door open to her big terrace, she looked at the window opposite her own across the street.

So, do you know me now?

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the guy staring at her holding his own phone. She saw a sly smile playing on his lips as he saw the surprise in her eyes.

At that very moment, for the first time in his life, Kaede Rukawa couldn't manage to sleep. He felt restless and agitated. 

_ Not now not again!_

**Yup, there's some mystery guy' here and later on he'll be playing a very important role in this story. I've managed to compress my stories because sometimes my chapters tend to be lengthy and naturally its so hard to edit. But anyway, please review! Constructive criticisms are welcome but please be gentle! This is my first SD fic so its really crappy, I know! Thanks! Ja ne! ^_^**


	3. House Rules

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**_A Fox's Life_**

**Chapter 3: _House Rules_**

You're thirty minutes late. Michiru was already starting the briefings before they went on to the formal practices when Hanamichi Sakuragi silently crept hiding behind his teammates' backs. But the tensai seemed to forget that he was actually taller than most of them that's why his plans were spoiled.

_Uh-oh I should've known today's our first meeting with her! Now I'm in trouble!_

He turned to face their new manager, putting on an apologizing smile.

Akagi was shaking his head in disbelief.

One thing that I'm very much strict about is punctuality, gentlemen. And unfortunately, I do not tolerate any latecomers whenever I fix a time that we should have been training. She paused.

Time is precious, and you are all aware of that. As much as possible I don't blabber like this but since is the first day on which I'm supposed to tell you my rules, I think its appropriate.

Like what I've said, I do not tolerate late comers in any session or meeting that we will be having from now

Hanamichi Sakuragi

_Now I'm dead meat!_ he gulped, looking at the amused face of Coach Anzai sitting on his favorite spot at a bench. Miss Akiyama

Why were you late?

Sakuragi stammered in between his words. I was, you see I

Stop. This will be a lesson to all those who would be arriving late. You will be punished for your recklessness

_This is it! How many times do I have to mop the floor this time? No. wait! I think she is much kinder than Ayako, neh? She doesn't look harmful to me!_

You will not be practicing with the Team today.

Sakuragi reacted. You can't do that! How can this tensai be left out of the practices? They couldn't possibly make it out without me! And besides, the semi-finals is barely a month to go!

Michiru smiled. That is right. All the more you should be responsible enough to wake up early, Sakuragi. If you hadn't slept late, you'd probably be joining them now on the practices later. So that means, if you miss any practice, the more reason you shouldn't be playing for Shohoku. Its as simple as that.

you can't do this to a tensai like me! he growled back.

Tensai's are early-risers, I suppose. she said. And turning to the others, she continued. Practices are still conducted at the end of your classes at 3pm. I will meet you all here at exactly 3:30, with you all changed and ready. As I've said earlier, I don't like to waste time so we'll start right then and there. I'll dismiss you early so you'll still have time to study and rest in your respective homes. The Principal has talked to me and Coach Anzai and he told us that athletes will be excused from classes on the week before the game so I expect you all to be trained enough by that time.

I'm here not to teach you just the techies and physical aspects of basketball per se. I'd want you all to value one another as you do your own brothers and sisters. Basketball is not a game of one but many. That's why you are a team.

Coach Anzai nodded to himself in agreement to what he had heard.

You should learn how to be sensitive to the needs and thoughts of one another to be able to execute the game well. If you do not have these traits, no matter how good you are in playing, you are not even considered good, actually. You are useless as well as your team.

I may possess a fragile and weak face, but you never know I may even beat you on a one-on-one

I will not be easy on you. I have met and managed countless teams much better than you think, as my good friend had mentioned yesterday. Don't even try your pranks on me, or better yet—don't even think about it. I may be a woman, but I have a heart and wits of any man.

Now, do you have any questions so far?

The Team was astounded. They had never heard of a woman like this before. Mitsui, Miyagi and Kogure were speechless. They didn't thought she would be this strict.

Very well then I'll meet you this afternoon to start the training. Sakuragi, you will not join them today. If you'll be early tomorrow I might change my mind. For now, you go home after class.

Sakuragi gave up. He wouldn't dare question the new manager's authority. He dumbfoundedly nodded in surrender.

Just as they were about to leave they gym, the door flew open.

Akagi unbelievingly stared. He couldn't believe he had just arrived. It wasn't like him being late because he never missed any meeting or practice in his entire career. Actually, he's earlier than most of his teammates. But now

His face was in distraught. They could all see the circles around his eyes which obviously caused by his lack of sleep. _He? Lacked? Sleep?_

Sakuragi pointed mockingly at the kitsune and laughed hard. Hahaha! Now were even! Now you'll get the same punishment as I have! Hahaha! You will not get to show-off this time!

Rukawa only grunted. Akagi patted him on his shoulders as he walked past him. Be early tomorrow, Rukawa.

_B-be early tomorrow? What is he talking about?_

He was left to himself wondering.

Michiru walked towards him and looked up into his eyes.

Black pools gazed at each other for a moment. They seemed to be reading each others thoughts from their eyes.

Suddenly, Rukawa was surprised as she felt his forehead.

W-what are you doing?

Michiru stared again in his eyes. She let in a long sigh. 

Nothing. Its just not like you being late. I'm surprised.

Rukawa grunted and looked in another direction, avoiding her look.

She chuckled slightly. I guess I'm not going to be seeing you in the practice this afternoon. Have a nice day, Kaede. she said as she turned to her heels approaching the gym's door.

Rukawa couldn't move. He just stood there, mesmerized.

And one more thing you buttoned your uniform wrong. then he heard the door shut behind him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ 

The practice went fine that afternoon. And as expected, Rukawa and Sakuragi were not included in the session.

It was very tiring for the players and they felt like giving up, for Michiru had already applied some of the Western techniques she had known while she was in New York.

Ouch! I can't take this any more! I want my Ayako back! Miyagi muttered under his breath while inside the locker to change. The practice was over and they're all preparing to go home. 

You're right Miyagi! Do we really have to undergo this kind of training to be able to beat them all? Yasuda seconded from one corner.

Akagi turned to face the two. He twitched his head as he felt his muscles tensing up. All I can say is that the training is great. I have never felt this way before. This is good for all of us. She is our manager and Coach Anzai trusts her so much with her decisions. We will rely on that.

Akagi's right. We've never been trained so hard before and I'm really looking forward for the next ones. This oughta be better than the usual

I agree. I've heard the trainings in the U.S. are more of like this so it makes me feel like someday, we are going to be like those NBA players.

Yeah, too bad Sakuragi and Rukawa aren't here with us.

I bet Sakuragi wouldn't be able to move even his fingers just because of the warm-ups tomorrow!

The locker room was filled by the boisterous laughter of the players.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Michiru heard the laughs that are coming from the east side of the gym. _Those boys!_ She grinned to herself. _Couldn't wait for tomorrow, neh?_

She trekked along the corridor as she approached the parking lot outside the gym. She yawned while poking at her bag for her car keys. _My! Am I tired!_

When she was about to open the car door, she felt someone looking at her from behind.

why are you still here?

Rukawa seemed surprised. Her instincts of him didn't failed her despite the years.

Michiru turned around to face him. I thought you already went home,

He stepped towards her a little. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke. Why Michiru?

Michiru looked confused. What do you mean?

Why did you suddenly came back here in Japan?

The lady lowered her head then met up to his towering gaze. I have a month vacation. Dad wanted me to see to our house here. You know very well how Dad loves Japan

Rukawa grinned mockingly. Is that so? But why did you end up as our manager? There could've been other options, but why you?

Don't sound too sarcastic, Kaede. Ayako saw me three weeks ago and right then and there she asked me to manage your team. You know that I couldn't say no to anybody including her.

Why? Has she done you many favors before?

Michiru wailed her head. Hmm, actually yeah. She has been a lotta help for me before. Oh, not just for me, but to US before as well, in case you might've forgotten already. Or you actually DID forget on purpose

The taunting smile on Rukawa's face slowly disappeared. Times have changed, Michiru. And people change too, you know

Michiru looked directly at Rukawa and felt the seriousness in his voice. I know that too well. And people also learn, if I might add. They learn from the pain that one goes through. Pain that sometimes doesn't go away

Rukawa couldn't look at her. He looked at the gym where his teammates were now leaving one by one.

I have to go now. If you'd excuse me, Michiru managed to say when she felt he couldn't answer back. She went inside her car and left Rukawa to himself again.

He did not know that a red-haired tensai was looking confused now from what he just had heard from behind the wall. He accidentally overheard Michiru and Rukawa's conversation.

**There you go! Hope you like it. Please review. Thanks! Ja ne! ^_^**


	4. What's Goin' On? ... REALLY!!!

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

****

**_"A Fox's Life"_**

Chapter Four: "What's Goin' On?...really?"

"Sakuragi?" Haruko patted her boyfriend's shoulder as she approached him from behind. They had agreed to eat together at lunch.

"What were you thinking? You looked spaced out..."

The red-haired tensai seemed surprised at Haruko's observation. He thought silently, he really did seemed occupied these past few days since that evening he accidentally overheard Rukawa and Ms. Michiru's conversation at the parking lot. And from his own observation of the kitsune, he himself was not looking good eversince Ms. Michiru took over the Shohoku Team management. They sure act strange around each other...

"Honey...?"

"H-huh?"

Haruko now looked pissed. "Okay now. What's the problem?"

Sakuragi was caught off guard. He smiled slyly at his girlfriend. "N-nani? Nothing's wrong Haruko..."

"Then quit spacing off! Our food's getting cold!"

"H-hai..."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Okay guys! That's it for now. I'll see you tomorrow." Michiru signaled them all. "Bring a lot of extra shirts if I were you. You all look like guerillas after every practice!" she giggled.

Each of them blushed at the look of themselves. They were all bathed in sweat and they indeed look smelly. Sakuragi smelled his sides and smirked at the odor. I can't see Haruko like this! 

Michiru smiled at the scene. She continued, "But don't take a bath okay? Not just yet. Its bad to bathe right away after a hard practice. You'll get sick, you know. Wait for a while before taking your shower."

Coach Anzai stood up from his bench, "Michiru, I think you should go home now and take a rest. You've been of great help to the Team and I can't afford to see our great manager get sick. If you know what I mean... hohoho!"

Kogure seconded. "Coach is right, Ms. Michiru. You've been pushing yourself too hard on us. You need a break..."

Ms. Akiyama smiled at Coach Anzai and the 2nd Sempai. "Hai, Coach... Kogure. I'll do that don't worry. I just want you to do well on the upcoming games." Turning to all, "Oh well, I need to get going. I still have to meet somebody downtown..."

"And WHO might that be?"

All of them turned around at the sound of this inquiry. Kaede Rukawa looked directly at their Manager. He asked again, "Is that 'somebody' that you'll meet an 'old aquaintance' of mine, if I may ask?"

Sakuragi jaw-dropped at the intensity in Rukawa's tone. He's at it again! He and his insults! "Oi Rukawa! Watch your tongue, will ya?!"

He was about to step up to the Fox but then Ms. Michiru prevented him by her arm.

"Nah, its okay now Sakuragi. Arigatou. I'll take it from here..." she leaned her head to the side pertaining to the Tensai. Staring up at Rukawa, she continued. "And since when had you had any right of asking who I'm going out with?"

Shohoku's Ace smirked at her response. Seemed unminding of the presence of the other's who were staring wildly back and forth at them in shock, he replied. "Nothing much, Ms. MANAGER. I just would like to ask if your boyfriend knows this. Or better yet, you'd want us, the whole Team to keep this a secret...?" A taunting smile played at the corner of Rukawa's lips.

Michiru flipped her hair and spoke. "I don't think so, Kaede-kun. There's no secrets here, if you ask me. Besides, I don't have any boyfriend at present. I'm not that careless you know... what were you thinking?" turning to the others and bowing to Coach Anzai. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Rest well." She smiled double-meaningly at Rukawa who only grunted in response.

The team watched her strut her way out of the gym. Breathtaking indeed, Hisashi Mitsui thought to himself. Looking back at Rukawa, he said, "You really got some attitude problem there, Rukawa. Work it out if I were you." Picking up his bag, he excused himself from the others and went to the locker room.

Rukawa felt his face warm. He was about to follow Mitsui to confront him about what he had said but Akagi placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. So Rukawa didn't do anything but sit at the bench, thinking hard.

Ryota and the others seemed to be thinking the same as Mitsui. Casting Rukawa a disapproving stare, they left him altogether except for Coach Anzai, Akagi and Sakuragi.

Sakuragi was thinking on his own. It happened again...! Its all the same! Its as if there's tension between them! What's going on...?

Akagi was about to speak when Coach Anzai stopped him. "Its alright, Akagi. I'll talk to him. You go home now. Take Sakuragi with you."

The Team Captain nodded. Motioning Sakuragi to come with him now to go home, the Tensai blurted, "B-but Gori! You can't just stay put while that Kitsune goes on and on insulting Ms. Michiru all the time! Somebody has to go really teach him some manners...!" He said clenching his fists.

"Sakuragi...?"

The red-haired cager's ears popped up at the sound of their Coach's voice. Scratching his head, he smiled jokingly. "He-he-he! I was only joking, Coach! You know, Gori and I were about to leave actually! Hihihi!" he said trying to pull Akagi with him to the locker room.

The Old Man adjusted his glasses as he stared at the two walking away. Moments after, he glanced at Rukawa, who was now sitting motionless in the bench. 

"Care to tell me what's wrong Rukawa?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, Michiru had just gotten out of her car from a restaurant's parking lot.

Looking back and forth at the people walking in front of her, she had managed to get inside and approached a somewhat privately reserved table for two after inquiring at the receptionist. Her mood dimmed at the sight of the tall man who was already sitting there. Eyes narrowing, she walked towards the table and dropped her bag at the chair. She sighed heavily then looked directly at the guy in front of her, who was now smiling at her. "I know you wouldn't let me down, Michiru..."

Michiru let out a fake smile. "Of course. I wouldn't trade this date for the world."

She gazed out the night sky from the window of the restaurant. The expression of her eyes began to sadden...

_ Kaede... I'm sorry..._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

** There's Chapter Four! Please review! I hope you still try to get along with the story. Please be kind! Arigatou...! ^_^**


	5. A Very 'Tensai' Discovery

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**_"A Fox's Life"_**

Chapter Five: "A very 'Tensai Discovery'"

_ Ding-donggg! Ding-donggg!_

"Ayako! Go get the door!"

"Wait I'm coming!"

Ayako came running at the door of their house from her room. Who could this be? I'm sure this is just one of Rini's suitors...!

"... what can I... huh? What are you doing here?" she gasped in surprise.

The Tensai greeted his ex-Manager smilingly. "How are you Ayako? Aren't you going to let this Tensai in?" 

Ayako doesn't seemed amused. But nevertheless, "H-hai... come in, Hanamichi." she said while shutting the door behind him.

"So, what brings you here? Hey wait! How's the Team? Is everything going okay with all of you? I heard Michiru's really strict with your trainings..." she anxiously asked.

Sakuragi sighed. "The Team's fine, Ayako-san," he paused. "Since you have mentioned her yourself, I guess its about Ms. Michiru I came here about..."

Ayako's brows arched. "Nani? Michiru? What do you mean, Sakuragi?"

Sakuragi hesitated. "I don't know if you're the right person to ask about this, but since you're the one who introduced her to us, I guess more or less you'd know something..."

The ex-Manager looked puzzled all the more. Can it be...? "Please get to the point, Hanamichi. You're scaring me, you know!"

"Another reason why I came here to you is that actually its not just about Ms. Michiru. Its also about Rukawa..."

Ayako's eyes grew wide. Oh my! They didn't get into a big fight, did they? This is all my fault! "W-what about them, Sakuragi?"

"Uhm... I don't know how to say this but I'm really curious. They always get into word-fights we don't understand and I feel a big tension between them. I can see it in their eyes, Ayako-san..." Sakuragi explained.

Ayako fell silent.

"The whole Team gets affected in a way that they shouldn't be like that... why can't they talk and treat each other normally? And that teme kitsune's going really far with his insults sometime... I'd want to punch him right in his face! He finally revealed his true color, I told my Haru-chan..."

The girl stared at Sakuragi. She has never seen him so serious and troubled about an issue before. And if that's the case, the situation between Rukawa and Michiru must have been getting worse day by day. "S-so what did Rukawa say about this? Have you ever talked to him?"

The Tensai shook his head. "I ALMOST did, Aya-san. I was in the verge of talking to him the first time he had insulted Ms. Michiru, the time we both weren't allowed to practice because we're late. But what happened is that I accidentally heard them talking one evening... and one thing's for sure, Rukawa has got a big prejudice against Ms. Michiru!"

Ayako was surprised by his words. This is all MY fault...

"What about you Ayako-san? Do you know something about this?"

Ayako almost jumped from her seat. Unable to look directly at Sakuragi, she murmured. "This is all my fault... I shouldn't have asked Michiru in the first place..."

It was now Sakuragi's turn to look surprised. "What do you mean? Do they know each other? Are they big-time enemies...?"

Ayako looked at Sakuragi now. Shaking her head, she responded. "No... much more than that."

The red-hair looked confused. What could be more than being enemies?

"Yeah... more than enemies, Sakuragi," she stopped. "I trust you wouldn't tell anybody about this okay?"

Sakuragi nodded.

"You see... Michiru Akiyama was Kaede Rukawa's girlfriend."

The Tensai's jaw dropped at that moment.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_ The gym was full packed that morning. It was the first game between Tomigaoka and Shingo-ku Junior High. Everybody was excited upon seeing the players walking inside the gym, to their benches. Girls were screaming as they saw the 'star player' of Tomigaoka, the junior Kaede Rukawa._

_ "Wow!!! There he is! He's so cute!!!"_

_ "He's mine!"_

_ "Of course not! He's mine!"_

_ "HE'S SO CUTE!!!"_

_ "Aiiieeee!!!"_

_ "Ru-ka-wa!! Ru-ka-wa!!! RU-KA-WAAAA!!!"_

_ The cheers of the audience almost drowned the whole gym. Indeed, Kaede Rukawa has been tagged as a star player not only by his school but he was recognized by the other Junior High's as well. Many would say he has great potential and will reach high in the basketball field._

_ "Huh?"_

_ Rukawa knotted his forehead. His ears were already aching from the screams he kept on hearing the moment he stepped in the gym. He sighed and smiled to himself afterwards._

_ "Hey wiseguy... what's the smile for?"_

_ The star player glanced at his side. He smiled even wider as he saw his girlfriend, Michiru Akiyama fixing herself and the pompoms she was holding. "I can't believe all of those screams were for you! What can be so special about you, anyway?"_

_ Rukawa chuckled upon hearing those words from his girl. "Why sweetie? I think you're just being jealous..." he grinned._

_ Michiru held her laugh back. "Me? Jealous? Are you kidding?"_

_ "Yes you are."_

_ "Am not."_

_ "You are."_

_ "I said, I'm not."_

_ "Uh-huh..."_

_ Michiru glared at her boyfriend. 'There he goes again with his taunting smile... do I look jealous???' _

_ "Well..?"_

_ "Okay, whatever! Just don't let it go up that thick skull of yours, Kaede..." _

_ "H-hey! You're mad aren't ya?"_

_ "Am not."_

_ "You are, sweetie..."_

_ "Am not."_

_ "Yeah, alright."_

_ "Am not!"_

_ Michiru was herself surprised with her sudden reaction. 'Oops!' Staring daggers at Rukawa, she pouted. "Okay, you won..."_

_ Rukawa looked amused. "Is there a fight, sweet?"_

_ Michiru looked serious this time. "Don't start."_

_ Kaede chuckled to himself. He stepped a little towards Michiru who was now staring downcast on the ground, muttering curses about her pompoms. Pulling her to his chest, he apologized, "Now, now... I'm sorry," lifting her chin up for her to look at her eyes, "Care to forgive me?"_

_ Michiru looked at other directions. Maintaining her pout, she said nothing. _

_ Rukawa grinned wide. "Ms. Akiyama, I said I'm sorry and what will I ever do to have your forgiveness?"_

_ She still said nothing._

_ Rukawa sighed heavily. Kissing her forehead, he took off his jersey and changed into an ordinary shirt. Michiru looked confused. "W-what are you doing?"_

_ Her boyfriend was serious when he replied, "I'm not playing."_

_ "N-nani?!"_

_ "You heard that right... I'm not playing."_

_ "B-but why? Are you nuts?" _

_ Rukawa replied coolly. "Nope. Not unless..."_

_ Michiru suddenly looked hopeful. "... not unless...?"_

_ "You already forgive me."_

_ Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. Staring up at him, she finally smiled. "Okay, I forgive you now," she paused. "I'm doing this for the team okay? This doesn't mean we're through!"_

_ Kaede couldn't contain his delight anymore. He pulled her into his arms again and lovingly whispered to her ears, "I could never trade you for another, silly! You're the most beautiful, sexiest and intelligent of them all..."_

_ Michiru pulled herself from his embrace and beaming with pride, she asked. "R-really?"_

_ He gently tilted her head upwards and gave her a quick but sensual kiss. "Now, does that answer your question?"_

_ Girl only blushed in bewilderment._

_ "I love you so much Michiru. You're mine alone. And don't let others tell you otherwise, okay?" he said, looking directly in her eyes."Can I have my smile now? You can't go out there with that lovely pout of yours! That's exclusively for me..."_

_ Michiru couldn't hide her smile anymore. Still locked intact in her boyfriend's arms, she flashed him her most disarming smile._

_ Rukawa couldn't help but smile with pride himself. "Now that's more I like it." he was about to lean over to give her another kiss when..._

_ "Michiru! We're ready to roll!"_

_ "Okay! I'm coming!" And Michiru was up and running in split second._

_ Kaede was left to himself shaking his head._


	6. Memories of What Has Been...

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**_"A Fox's Life"_**

Chapter Six: "Memories of What Has Been..."

_ "... let's give another big hand for Ms. Mokori Kawamoto of Niji Junior High!"_

_ The audience cheered as the second to the last muse waved her hand and finally walked over to her place among the other contestants. There were eleven of them all and the twelfth is yet to be summoned to the stage._

_ "And now, the last but simply not the least of all the muses here in our town... here is Tomigaoka Junior High's muse... Ms. Michiru Akiyama!!"_

_ The crowd jeered upon hearing the name of the most sought-after lady in town. Indeed, she has a different face not ordinarily possessed by a mere 15-year old girl. The cheers heightened as the girl appeared from behind the stage curtain. _

_ Michiru walked from behind the stage and posed for pictures as she made it to the center. She's wearing her cheerdancing outfit for the later competition that only revealed her voluptuous curves and velvety ivory-white skin._

_ "MICHIRU! MICHIRU!"_

_ "I love you, Michiru!!"_

_ "I'm yours honey!"_

_ Michiru only smiled at the praises she has been hearing. Eversince she had arrived with Rukawa that morning at the gym for the opening ceremonies, the crowd and the screams seems to be getting bigger and louder by the instant. Indeed, the two had been getting a lot of attention they thought only movie stars were only capable of having._

_ She glanced nervously at the stage's side where her boyfriend stood proud. When their eyes met, Rukawa only nodded at her and smiled._

_ 'Okay, I can do this...'_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_ "Wow! Michiru! I can't believe you won again the Best Muse title for three years in a row!" Ayako heartily chatted with Michiru and Rukawa as they walked towards the gym canteen. "You we're great up there!"_

_ Michiru gladly smiled with the compliment. "Thank you, Aya-chan. I was feeling nervous up there on the stage! You could just imagine how I trembled with the microphone..."_

_ Ayako would not believe what she had said. "Are you crazy?! You strut up there like a pro, Mi-chan! You don't look nervous at all!"_

_ She held Rukawa's arm in support. "Yes I was. But of course I had to pretend. You were good yourself managing our Basketball Team, weren't she, Kaede-kun?" she said eyeing on her deaf-when-there's-someone-else boyfriend playing with her fingers._

_ Rukawa only nodded at Michiru. It was Ayako's first time to manage the team but he admits she really knows her job, unlike her predecessors. Its great to finally have someone like Ayako to manage them. he thought the Tomigaoka Basketball team will eventually fall apart. But now they're back on track again, thanks to her._

_ Ayako smiled brightly. "Nah! That was nothing. Our players are great this year, I bet they can take out Kuniro and Sayo High in no time at all! I'm just there to help..." she said sheepishly. _

_ "Speaking of them, what's the first game?" Michiru came to ask._

_ Looking upwards to think, Ayako thought carefully. "From what I've heard a while ago, it'll be us and Sayo High. I've heard they have their own star player by the name of Sendoh Akira there..."_

_ Michiru grunted at the name. "Sendoh Akira? Well, that doesn't ring any bell to me! Tomigaoka will just trash the hell out of them, I'm pretty sure of it. Right Hon?" She happily smiled at her boyfriend._

_ Rukawa seemed surprised at the remark. "... right."_

_~õ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_ "Be the best... you can be!_

_ Set high goals for a victory!_

_ We're aiming high... across the sky!_

_ We'll meet the test and give it a try!!"_

_ Michiru cartwheeled towards the center of the court and proceeded to make a split at the bottom of the pyramid. Echoes of screams and yells from girls and guys alike rummaged the while gym as the Cheerdancing competition started. As she had executed the final stance, the audience applauded from all corners and stood up in amazement of the Tomigaoka Cheer Squad. The judges were awestruck themselves from the different kind of pep and energy boost evrybody inside the gym has been giving the most talked about cheering squad, having the Best Muse and most probably the Best Cheerdancer in the whole Kanagawa province._

_ Kaede Rukawa was beside himself and as well as his team mates as they watch in stupefaction and proudness the grace and synchrony of their squad._

_ Ryokim Tanada, their Team Captain, whispered to him from his left. 'You really are one lucky guy, Rukawa, for having a girl like that!'_

_ Masato Chiba, their forward, seconded. 'Yeah! You must be so proud of Michiru, neh?'_

_ Rukawa only smiled to himself at the reactions and praises he's been getting from his team mates and from other people. Sometimes he would get surprised because even unfamiliar faces would come up to him just to toss a compliment or two for his girlfriend._

_ He can't deny the fact to himself that his girlfriend was the crowd favorite. Ever since she exposed herself in Cheerdancing three years ago, offers of modelling and school representations came flooding her phonelines, not much to his dismay. She is truly one remarkable woman--despite having a hectic and busy schedule of her own, she still makes it a point to have quality (and means REAL quality) time with him. She's a workaholic, being a member of the student council expects her to be almost in school everyday. She excels in almost anything! May it be in scholastic, extra-curricular or even in athletic fields._

_ Michiru is a very good volleyball player. When she first attended the try-outs, the Seniors kept an eye on her because she was extraordinary. She seemed happy while playing and at the same time doing many things for the school. But the pressure and too much work was too much for her delicate body. _

_ They were walking home one afternoon when she almost passed out. Good thing Rukawa had gripped her arm in time to assist her. He had scooped her by his arms in one plight and helped her recover in a nearby coffee shop._

_ He couldn't take the anger in his heart for waiting for this to happen to her. He had expected something like this would happen and in this case, it was too soon. 'Why didn't I reminded her to take it all easy?' It was all he could say while worrying over her flushed face._

_ Since then, he had to take some matters in his own hands._

_ They had a heart-to-heart talk the next day and he told her everything he feels about her being a workaholic. There's nothing wrong with being one, but she has to make sure she still is taking care of herself. Michiru understood his point and gladly accepted his compromise. The week after she backed out from the volleyball varsity team and explained to all that her heart is actually in cheerdancing. And presently, all she meddles around with everyday are student council affairs and cheerdancing practices._

_ Sighing, he glanced over to Michiru who was still dancing her best for Tomigaoka... _

_ The girls were now jogging to line in place and finally gave the audience the traditional sweep bow. Smiling for a deed well done, Michiru glanced to where her heart directed her to, and found her boyfriend staring at her with a different spark in his eyes._

_ The audience cheered more loudly as Michiru raised her arms and waved to the crowd as their squad disappeared towards the backstage. _

_~õ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_ "Okay girls! I'm sure we're gonna bag the crown again, and that's for sure! Thanks to our practices and everybody's support, I guess!"_

_ "Yup! I hope we did well for our Team again this time..."_

_ "Of course! But we gotta thank our Michiru mostly for it! You saw those guys drooling over her legs? I swear! They're the most impossible things on this side of the planet!"_

_ Laughter roared inside the Tomigaokan girls' locker room. _

_ Michiru had already changed into a dry shirt but retained the skirt. She thinks she still might need them just in case. Clutching inside her bag, she got a bottled water from it and carelessly ripped the plastic seal apart. She drank a lot and wiped her mouth with the back of her fist. She began to think. 'I hope I did well... from now it'll be Kaede's turn to fight...'_

_ "Michiru...?"_

_ "Yes...?" She bolted from her seat almost dropping the bottled water. She saw her fellow cheerdancers smiling at her double-meaningly._

_ She sighed while arching her eyebrows. "Okay, what is it now girls?"_

_ "Kaede-kun's outside. He said he wanted to see you..."_

_ "Awww! That's sweet..."_

_ "After a long day of dancing, here comes prince charming..."_

_ Giggles and swoons came afterward._

_ Michiru wailed her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you, guys! Acting like little children!" She said as she got up to meet Rukawa outside, throwing the girls a menacing look while exiting the doorway._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_ "You're not gonna watch my first game?"_

_ "Nope."_

_ "W-why?"_

_ "That's what you get for teasing me a while ago."_

_ "What if I lose?"_

_ "You'll never lose."_

_ "I will not play t-then!"_

_ "Then don't."_

_ "I'll have Coach hunt you down till you have no choice but to watch my game,"_

_ "Not if I can help it..."_

_ "Mi-chan..."_

_ "Yes Honey...?" Michiru smiled mischievously at her boyfriend. She just loves it when she sees he has to persuade her for anything. Its a wonder how Kaede Rukawa, the current No. 1 seed of Tomigaoka Junior High, one of the most-sought after heartthrobs in the region; is so helpless in front of her. All she has to do is to use a little of her unmistaken charm and... voila! The No. 1 cager is left unguarded and vulnerable at her mercy._

_ Rukawa sighed in retreat. "Okay, okay," he took a little step towards her and grabbed her hand. He stared directly at her eyes and spoke, "Michiru, would you give me the honor of having you watch my game that will take place just a few minutes from now?"_

_ "Hmmm..."_

_ "Michi!"_

_ Michiru grinned wide. "Haha! Got ya there! Hai, of course! I wouldn't miss your game for the world, honey! What made you think I wouldn't watch you anyway?"_

_ Fox Man answered her with a tight hug. Then he whispered to her ear, "Please pray for me, okay?"_

_ Michiru pulled away from his embrace and knotted her head. He tugged his Tomigaoka jacket sweetly and looked up at him sheepishly. "I always do that, silly! You just don't know how nervous I'am watching you up there from the bleachers!"_

_ "You? Nervous?"_

_ "Any girlfriend with a boyfriend as silly as you are really has some reason to get nervous, you know," she jokingly muttered under her breath._

_ His brows shot up. "And what if I win this game for you? Don't I get any prize?" He said while brushing off a stranded hair from her face._

_ Relishing the sensation caused by his intimate gesture, she replied. "Hmm... a date perhaps...?"_

_ "Deal." He leaned over and gave her a quick peck before he dashed to his Team's locker room._

_ Michiru was about to get back inside when she heard..._

_ "Awwww! That was sooo sweeeeet...!!!"_

~õ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

** So much for the waffy scenes there! ^_^ **hugs teddy bear** Those are just somethings that I like about sportsfests. What about telling me your nice, waffy sportfest experience! @_@ Oh gosh... this is gonna be sooo much fun!**

** Please do read and review. I'm on the verge of writing an RK songfic at present so please bear with me. I find The Corrs' featuring Alejandro Sanz' song ('The Hardest Day') very, very nice and interesting to work on but I can't seem to find a nice plot for it. Got one? I'd really appreciate it very much if anybody would help. ONEGAI!!! Thanks!**

** Constructive criticisms and suggestions for this SD fic are very much welcome.**

** Till next! Ja! ^_***


	7. Uh-oh...

**Thank you for the reviews and those who e-mailed me to suggest some storyline for my RK songfic. Thank you so much! I hope you're still there! Anyways, let's get it on… **

**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Slam Dunk okay? Me broke, don't sue! ^_^;**

**_"A Fox's Life"_**

Chapter 7: "Uh-oh…"

"Huh?" Michiru was surprised with her fellow student council officer Ida's news.

"Yeah, bummer I know. But we can't do anything, Chief's orders."

"B-but I can't go to Sayo right now! I promised Kaede I will watch his first game an hour from now. Can't they send somebody else?!" she was getting impatient by the minute.

Ida shook her head. Its always like this. She would be the one to tell Michiru any bad news from their Chief. She felt guilt because she knew that Michiru sees to it that she had already accomplished her work for the student council before settling her attention to her personal life. And in this case, everybody knows that she's willing to step down against anything, except when it comes to her boyfriend, Rukawa Kaede.

"I-I'm sorry, Mi-chan but Chief said you have to get the line-up of Sayo's players and Shinju-ku and Nagano Privates' as well ASAP… gomen,"

Michiru couldn't do anything but sigh. Patting Ida on the shoulder she smiled apologetically. "Nah, we can't blame anybody right now. After all I have expected the council to be busy anyway since Tomigaoka is this year's Sportsfest host. Don't worry, I know you're just doing your job."

"Thank you Mi-chan…"

"Sure. No sweat." she said while watching her friend go.

_I don't have time to go back inside to tell Kaede about this. I'm sure he would just disapprove. But if I hurry and go now I might still get the chance to watch his play._

With that, she clutched her car keys inside her bag and half-ran towards her car parked nearby.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_I can't see her anywhere… _

Rukawa at that moment was peering out of the audiences' bleachers in search of his girlfriend's face. He sat down near the locker and tried to think.

_If she had other plans she would've told me…_

"Oi Rukawa. Its our turn to be called now. Quit whining!"

He was almost stunned upon hearing his co-player's remark. He saw that he was the only one who still hasn't got their school jacket on. Quickly reaching for his jacket, he heard their coach's yell.

"Get ready guys! We're being called now!"

Outside, the Tomigaoka Cheering Squad has taken their own position at the Tomigaokan bleachers. Each were ready to cheer for the players yet to be announced one-by-one.

_Maybe she's with the squad. Yeah, I think she's there._

All his co-players were already announced and it was his turn to be.

"… our next player that wears a jersey numbered eleven weighs 75 kilograms and stretches up to 187 centimeters tall… he's none other than KAEDE RUKAWA!!"

"RU-KA-WA! RU-KA-WA! L-O-V-E, RU-KA-WA!!"

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Rukawa I love you!!"

"I'm yours!"

The screams got louder by the instant Rukawa had gotten out from the locker room.

Rukawa felt like his eardrums are going to burst as he shook hands with his playmates and eventually with their opponent.

He glanced over the Cheering Squad and knotted his brows in irritance when he couldn't find the face he was looking for.

_Where could she be…?_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Uhm excuse me, I have an appointment with this school's Basketball Coach—Mr.Kosaburou Shiba…? Could you take me to him please?" Michiru asked Sayo High's security guard from her car's window.

"A moment ma'am. Their name please…?" the guard asked while looking over some papers.

"Oh! Its Michiru Akiyama. I'm from Tomigaoka Junior High."

The guard quickly found her name in the list luckily. "Akiyama… lemme see. Ah! There," he promptly opened the gates for her. "Ma'am the parking lot is just straight up. I will call at the gym for Coach to meet you there."

Michiru smiled generously. "Hai. Thank you."

She drove directly to the parking lot pointed to her and as the guard had said, an average looking man came walking towards her with a welcoming smile.

"Ms. Akiyama…?"

"Yes sir. You must be…?"

"Hai. I'm Shiba Kosaburou. Welcome to our school," he said bowing to her and she bowed back. "It's a pleasure to meet the Best Muse announced just hours ago at the opening ceremonies!"

Michiru shyly smiled at the remark. "And its also an honor for me to meet Kanagawa's Best Coach last year, I presume…?"

Shiba thanked her compliment. "I see you're Tomigaoka's representative… you work for the student council?"

"Yes sir."

"Outstanding! Beauty and brains indeed. Hai, let's go inside so I can show you to our players and finally give you their line-ups…"

Mr. Shiba led Michiru inside Sayo's gigantic athletic gymnasium. _So the rumors are true, they really got some filthy rich students here, to be able to put up a gym like this…!_

They passed through the Olympic-sized swimming pool where Michiru saw the strict training the swimming players are getting. She felt awe-struck by the equipments the school has and to think they have their own spa after a hard-day's training. _Boy, they sure know how to pamper their students. _

She also saw a fully-equipped fitness gym just adjacent to the basketball hall where they entered.

"And this… is our basketball gym, Ms. Akiyama." Mr. Shiba told her upon stepping inside.

He blew his whistle to signal the players to stop playing for a while. Upon hearing the whistle they saw Michiru beside their coach so they came near the two.

"Come here all of you, I want you to meet our Tomigaokan representative Ms. Michiru Akiyama," introduced Coach Shiba. "And she will be here just to get your line-ups, and that's gonna be it. Understand boys? Because its seldom I see you get acquainted with beautiful women like her."

The players laughed at what their Coach had said while Michiru only blushed at her corner.

"So? Are you all just going to stand there or what? Introduce yourselves!"

One by one the Sayo players introduced themselves to Michiru. 

Their Coach looked glad. "See Ms. Michiru? They all look harmless in front of girls, but when its time to play ball that's the time you're gonna see their charm," he said proudly. "Wait," he said looking around. "Where's Sendoh?"

Murmurs were heard from the players.

"He was just here a while ago…"

"Yeah, he said he'd be back soon…"

"But did he told you where was he going?"

"No, he did not."

Coach Shiba asked his Team's second captain, Hiroaki Koshino. "Where on earth did Sendoh go this time, Koshino?"

"C-coach…?! H-he said he was just going to…"

"Take a shower."

"Yeah! Take a shower… huh??"

All of them looked behind from where the voice came from. Coach Shiba's face lighted up upon seeing him. "There you are! We we're looking all over for you!"

The player they called Sendoh only sighed. Blinking at Koshino, he turned his face to stare at the most beautiful face he had ever seen…

Michiru met his gaze. _Strange… why am I feeling uneasy under his stare. Like he's just one of those ordinary men that drool whenever they would see me._

Unable to stand his eyes, Michiru looked at the other direction. But she could still feel his eyes swarming all over her. At one corner she could see an amused smile playing at the corner of his moist lips…

_What's he trying to do?_

"Ms. Akiyama…?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed to be getting bored," he said while offering her a seat. "By the way, the one who just came in is Akira Sendoh."

_Akira… Sendoh? I think his name sounds familiar…_

"From the looks in your eyes I see you must've heard about him. Well, that's him alright."

Just as when she was about to turn away from his uncomfortable stare, she was stunned to find Sendoh in front of her and offering his hand for a shake. When she looked up to him she saw that he was smiling sweetly at her.

"I heard Americans greet like this. Could you give me the honor by shaking hands with me?" he said not batting an eyelash.

For the first time Michiru felt unsure of what she was doing. She wailed her head slightly and tried to kick off her mind the thoughts that shouldn't be there in the first place.

_What's happening to me?_

With that, unaware of the time of Rukawa's match, she extended her hand to Sendoh.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

** There. Please click the button and leave me a review before you browse through the other nice fics out there. THANK YOU! Please tell me what you can say about this chap. Ja! ^_***


	8. Spikin' Spiky-Head

**Standard disclaimers apply. "Me broke, don't sue!" ^_***

**To Jen L82: Ho-ho-ho! Of course it's a different Rukawa you will see here because he's MY Rukawa—a product of my stupid imagination. In case you haven't read the summary, it was indicated there since the start that this fic will be kindda OOC… and an A/U for that matter. This is a fanfic, c'mon! We can do almost anything to the characters except for possessing them as ours, I guess! Hope it clarifies that.**

**… and as for the title, you'll find out sooner why I have resorted to that title. Patience, dearie. Thank you for your clarification. @_@x**

****

**_"A Fox's Life"_******

**Chapter 8: _Spikin__' Spiky-Head_**

"Really? You also know how to play volleyball?" Michiru gazed at him in amazement. Earlier, Coach Chiba and the others suggested Sendoh to take Michiru to the school canteen for a snack in the meantime he prepares the documents she needs. But when they came back, they found the gym empty. Sendoh grabbed the opportunity to talk to her while they wait for the others to get back.

          He chuckled upon hearing seeing her reaction. He was feeling amused by the way Michiru's eyes were beaming in surprise upon knowing he also plays other sports than basketball.

          "Well, yeah. I play volleyball every once in while when I got nothing to do. Why?"

          Michiru shook her head. "Oww nothing. Its just I can't believe someone like you… I mean, I can't imagine you playing other sports aside from basketball."

          He smiled. Indeed a lot of people who doesn't know him yet that deep also gets surprised to know that he actually is an all-around sportsman.

          "Oh yeah? How come?"

          "Hmm… let's just say when you're already famous as a basketball player—adding up your height—people thinks you're limited only to that and only be good at that, I guess," she answered.

          Sendoh regarded Michiru for a while. "You have a point there, Ms. Akiyama," he said nodding. "Some would really laugh when I'd tell them that sometimes I really consider shifting to other sports—like volleyball, for instance."

          "Maybe you're not that good, that's why."

          The spiky-haired man eyed the girl seriously. Michiru had a teasing expression on her face. Sendoh smirked in response.

          "Try me."

          Sendoh stood up and went inside a room and came back with a volleyball in hand. Michiru stared in confusion.

          "Uhm… wh-what are you up to?"

          "We're gonna play, can't you see?" he said with an amused smile on his lips. He began to toss the ball with his arms.

          Michiru arched an eyebrow at him. "Y-you're not serious, are you? I'm not playing okay? You can't make me play like this…?" she said looking at her get-up. "Hullooo? I'm in jeans…!"

          "That's no problem. I can lend you my shorts if you want…" he said attempting to pull down his jersey.

          Michiru turned around automatically in horror. "No! Don't…!" she stammered. Inhaling deeply, she decided to surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll play with you if that's what you want…"

          "… can I turn around now?"

          Sendoh laughed. He laughed even harder when he saw Michiru's face red as a tomato in embarrassment. But the blush on her both cheek seemed to emphasize her innocent-like beauty even more. Spiky felt enjoying himself with just looking at her at that moment.

          "Why are you blushing?" he teased. "It isn't like you haven't seen a naked guy before…"

          She blushed harder. "W-well…" she tried to explain while looking at other directions. Feeling herself being toyed, she pouted. "Can we just play now?"

          The smile in Sendoh's face grew wider. _God, she can't be THIS beautiful…!_

          "Let's get it on, then."

          Michiru put down her things on a table near her and they walked together at the center of the court. She positioned herself a few meters away from him. 

          Having felt she was ready as she took her stance, Sendoh threw the ball upwards to the air towards her.

          Michiru was fast enough to have tossed the ball back to him. He again tossed it back with his arms but was immediately caught off-guard as Michiru quickly assumed spiking position. It was only a matter of time as Sendoh struggled to keep the ball in play by tossing it back to her. The force was too great that the ball went high in the air.

          Michiru smiled upon seeing his quick move. _His reflexes are good…_

_          … but still not quite._

Calculating the distance between her and the ball still high up, on cue she leaped to hit the ball again with a massive forehand spike downward to the still-recuperating Spiky-head.

          But she suddenly felt unsure of the move she did upon seeing the grin on his face.

          She felt as-if he had read that move all along and was expecting it. And was ready for a counter-attack any time.

          _Hah! He can't possibly…_

Twisting his body slightly and positioning his arms with ease, he had managed to block the spike intended for him.

          _N-no…_

          The impact of the ball upon hitting his arms had taken an immense throwback up the air, causing it to fall out of bounds as it flew above Michiru's head. 

          Michiru stood there speechless.

          She wasn't able to counterattack…

          And it was the first time somebody had manage to deflect a ball she had spiked.

          Nobody was really able to…

          … not until now.

          The Tomigaoka Volleyball Team has considered her their 'ace' upon seeing that one-of-a-kind spike of hers. The force of the ball when hit by her arms created doubts as to one could be able to block or even toss it. Nobody ever withstood Michiru's stamina and agility in recovering from a block or even from a spike from the opponent. Not even their Team Captain surpass her when it comes to energy stability.

          _And now__._

          Sendoh slowly stood straight and stared directly at the still-dazed Michiru. He spoke to her, "Why? Hasn't anyone done that before?"

          She wailed her head. "Not really. Actually there was…"

          Suddenly her eyes grew wide before uttering the name of the person that had had once blocked her spike before. Looking at the clock near the door, she quickly grabbed her things and rushed out of the gym to her car, half-running and walking.

          Sendoh, who looked puzzled at that moment also ran out and caught up with her. "D-did I say something wrong?"

          Shaking her head, without even turning around, she got inside her car and started the engine.

          Casting his a nervous smile, "Thanks for the list, though its not yet that complete. I'm sorry but I have to hurry. Please give my sincerest apologies to the others and to Coach Chiba, okay? I-I really just have to go now," she said. 

          But after her car had just driven a few yards away from him, it stopped.

          Michiru glanced at him from the driver-seat window and smiled apologetically at him.

          "It was a nice game… you're good," she paused. "I'm looking forward to play with you again some other time, Mr…?"

          "Sendoh. Just call me Sendoh."

          She nodded. "Yeah, until then. Nice meeting you… Sendoh."

          With that, she drove off.

          The spiky-haired cager was left to himself, still befuddled by the girl he just met.

          He caught himself smiling.

          _I'll__ see to that 'sometime' would be sooner, Michiru._

          **Thank you for the reviews: Kitty, my friend; Tensaispira and the anonymous one. Ja! ^_^**


	9. Panic

**Standard disclaimers apply. Me broke, don't sue!!! ^_^;;**

**            By the time my cousin had uploaded this, I may already be in ****New York**** with my family so I guess I may not have reasonable time where I can write the next chappie (for this and my other progressing fic) or even upload it. But I have managed to finish this succeeding chap so that it won't get left behind so much. @_@;**

**Oh well… on with it.**

****

**_"A Fox's Life"_**

Chapter 9: _"Panic"_

            The game finished half an hour before Michiru came. Expectators were already leaving the gym as Michiru parked her car beside their Coach's. She ran directly towards the boys' locker room at the backside of the sports center. She met up with some of her boyfriend's co-players and asked them where he might be.

            "He's still inside, Ms. Michiru," Koneko Souta told her. "I think he was still taking his shower when I left."

            She smiled. "Thanks."

            Knocking at the boy's locker room, she called her boyfriend from outside. "Kaede! Kaede-kun! Its me, Michi!" she bellowed.

            No answer was heard.

            "Kaede…?" she called again. Attempting to knock again, she changed her mind and turned away.

            _Where is he?_     

            Half-running, half-walking, she passed by some of her cheerdance mates who just shrugged when she seemed to didn't mind them in her hurry.

            _Oh no please… I hope he's not angry._

            But knowing Rukawa…

            _W-well I hope NOT TOO angry…_

            She continued to run into some of their friends when a hand patted her shoulder. "A-aya-chan! You startled me," she gasped. "Have you seen Kaede-kun? I thought he was still in the locker room but when I…"

            Michiru stopped when she saw Ayako's expression. "Is anything wrong…?"

            Ayako eyed her for a while. Cringing at the thought           of the afternoon games, she wailed her head. "Where have you been, Mi-chan? Rukawa-kun was looking all over for you during the game," her face tensed up in concern. "Didn't you know he almost lost his drive to play? Looking around while at game?"

            The prettier girl was quiet. She knew it, she knew he would get mad if she did not watch his game. Now she really blew it. 

"Where were you?" 

"Our principal told me to check on Sayo High's line-up for their games tomorrow," she began. "So I went there and did what I was told. I can't just ignore the job, we're this year's host remember?"

"The game started after lunch. If it was just for the line-up as you say it is Mi-chan, then… what took you so long? I mean, you could've called us or anything…"

Michiru felt her eyes narrowing as she gazed directly at the their team's manager. "Are you suspecting me or something, Ayako? Are you trying to say that I did miss my boyfriend's game on purpose?" she snarled.

Ayako shook her head. Tossing back her curly hair behind her shoulder she tried to explain back. "I don't mean anything, Mi-chan," she said carefully. "What I'm just saying is that, you know how you affect Rukawa-kun's game. And with your absence a while ago influenced his performance greatly that the team was also affected. What he feels reflects the team's feelings—and as manager I don't want to watch helplessly as my team gets lost just because their Ace is thinking of something other than the game…" her voice seemed to crack.

"… and what happened today is just so depressing, though we didn't lost—I just felt Rukawa hadn't did his best because he wasn't inspired enough," she looked at Michiru. "Its his first game, you know how important your presence is during times like these…"

Michiru toyed with her fingers, "I know, I know. Its just that I—"

_What? I played with Sayo's Basketball team captain? That you even played a one-on-one game of volleyball with him?_

_No!_

"—I just forgot about the time, that's all."

Ayako sighed. "Very well then, I guess what you have to say will have to wait for the right person to hear that," she said. "And I tell you its not gonna be easy, Mi-chan. We both know Rukawa-kun, don't we?"

Michiru bit her lips blue. She suddenly felt afraid to face her boyfriend. "W-where do you think he went, Aya-chan? Is he still here?"

"I don't think so. He left immediately after the game. When I asked him where he was going he didn't even bother to answer me," Ayako told her. "He rode a cab, by the way."

Michiru closed her eyes. She could imagine Rukawa's face right now… _Oh gosh._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

            _Where could he be?_ She said to herself upon entering her room. Fear had already found itself sneaking up on her as she called his house but found his answering machine greeting her instead a while ago.

            _He could've called…_

            "Miss Michi…?"

            "Y-yes?"

            "Sir Kaede is at the living room right now…" the maid called softly.

            Michiru almost jumped in excitedness upon hearing Rukawa's name. She padded down the hallway of their mansion swiftly to the living area.

            And he was there, his back on her, hands inside his jacket. _He still hadn't come home…?_

            She called to him softly, almost inaudibly. "Kaede-kun…"

            Rukawa turned to face her, his lips pressed firmly. His features void of any expression. 

            Upon seeing his mug reaction, she felt her heart thump in fear. "H-honey I…"

            Only in split second, Rukawa had her crushed in his embrace. He buried his face against her dark tresses. He sighed heavily on her cheek.

            Michiru gasped in surprise. She felt his arms trembling around her, as if it didn't want to let go. She sensed his anxious aura. "Kaede-kun…? What's the matter?" she whispered.

            Rukawa only answered her by gripping her more tightly against him. Trying to press her closer to him by the second. "Michiru…"

            "Hmmm…?"

            "I love you."

            Michiru peered to him under her lashes. She doesn't understand why he acts this way. But the way it goes, she liked the feeling. "I love you too, honey. I-I'm sorry if I wasn't…"

            "Sshh," he said, putting a finger against her lips. "Its over. I've forgotten about it."

            Michiru pulled away from his embrace. Staring directly in his eyes, as if finding the truth with what he said, she replied. "A-are you sure?"

            Rukawa nodded. "Hai."

            _He still forgives me after what I've done…_

            _Kaede Rukawa, what did you ever do to deserve this? _ She tearfully threw herself around him once again and found themselves tumbling in a couch.

            **Thank you for reading. Please make SukiHunny happy, please review! Thanks! Ja! ^_***


	10. Peaceful Waters

**Standard disclaimers apply. **

**        I'm already back here in ****Manila**** since last Friday. Currently I'm workin' on some school stuffs I'm catching up due to the 'sudden call', and starting on Monday I'm gonna be on a 3-day retreat. Yup! I'm actually excited about it. Can't wait for Monday! *jumps* Its just that I've always wanted to have a 'getaway' from all of these pressures and probs and everything… just to finally have some quiet time for myself and have the time to spend some time with God and be able to thank him that I'm still breathing despite the things that I've been going through everyday. I'm also thanking him coz I really had a nice time going back home in N.Y and I'm happy to be with my family once again. I find them fine and healthy… and that's what's important, I guess.**

**        I wrote this chapter on the plane, FYI. ::Yay!::**

**Yah, yah… the story, I know… ^_^x**

****

**_"A Fox's Life"_**

Chapter 10: _Peaceful Waters_

In school that morning…

        "Hey! Did you hear about the latest rumor?"

        "About what?"

        "Rukawa-kun and Michiru had already broken up!"

        "R-REALLY?? Oh-my-gosh! This is the chance I've been waiting for!"

        "…"

        "I'll make sure Rukawa-kun's gonna be mine!"

        "???"

        "Hah! I bet he will be SOONER, just wait and see…"

        "Ey, where did you get that news from, anyway?"

        "Didn't you watch the game yesterday? Rukawa-kun was out of concentration. Some said that Michiru had chose to date someone else instead of coming over to watch his game…"

        "What a bitch, huh?"

        "Yeah. Poor Rukawa-kun! I wonder if he's coming here today…"

        "…"

        "W-why? What are you looking at—?"

        "Take a look for yourself, dear."

        Michiru and Rukawa was approaching school using his bike. Michiru was behind him and leaning on his back for support. The girl looked exuberant as he cautiously cycled his way to his bike's corner in the parking lot. He gentlemanly assisted Michiru as she got off the bike. It seemed that Rukawa had fetched her from her house like he always would every morning. Though his face was void of any expression, one would sense that they were talking lively from the unusual sparkle of their eyes. Indeed, there was no trace of break-up in their actions. Michiru was tugging alongside him and chuckles lightly.

        Rukawa carried her knapsack with his right hand while he carried with his left shoulder his own gym bag. They were greeted happily by Michiru's co-council officers and proceeded inside the building, chatting continuously.

        The girls who were talking about them a while ago were speechless at that moment.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

        "Mi-chan!"

        Michiru had just came out from the science laboratory when she heard Ayako calling from the other end of the corridor.

        Smiling brightly, she greeted her when she got closer. "Ohayou, Aya-chan! You still got classes?"

        Ayako looked puzzled. She couldn't believe that the girl who was dead worried last night is the same girl that is smiling  at her as if nothing happened. "Ohayou Michiru!" she stuttered. "Yeah, I still have one at 9am. Bummer…"

        "I'm off to the canteen now. You wanna join me and Kaede-kun?"

        "S-sure!"

        They walked down to the canteen and immediately saw Rukawa who had already brought out their food. Michiru exclaimed upon seeing their lunch. "H-honey! These are my favorites!" she beamed, gazing at him without batting an eyelash.

        "I know. Mother made them for you," he replied.

        His girlfriend was speechless. "Oh that was so sweet of your Mom! I haven't seen her since last month, though. And I think I would wanna thank her personally when we go home."

        "On one condition…" he pointed out. "You drive the bike."

        Michiru pouted at his jest. Ayako giggled as she imagined her driving the bike with Rukawa leaning heavily on her. "If I were you I'd rather walk, Mi-chan! Haha!"

        "Yeah I know. If one has a giant oaf for a boyfriend, I'd very much choose to commute than carry him all the way to his house," Michiru retorted.

        When they were about to eat, Michiru felt something strange. She felt 'eyes' feasting on them.

        She side glanced at anybody she thought that was looking at them. And she wasn't wrong, for she caught many of them.

        Dropping her chopsticks, "OH-KAY. What's going on…?"

        Ayako and Rukawa were both surprised. "M-mi-chan?"

        Sighing heavily, she pointed to a group of girls near the drinking fountain. And another near the cashier. "I don't know but I think I have a feeling the PAPARAZZIS are at it again…"

        Confirming his girlfriend's observation, Rukawa asked. "What's their problem, Ayako?"

        Ayako sipped from her glass of lemonade before she spoke, "Owww, don't mind them. Somebody spreaded rumors about the two of you breaking-up…"

        "WHAT??" The two of them said instantly.

        "Yup! And from what I've heard, the reason was that you—Mi-chan—had cheated on Rukawa-kun," Ayako continued.

        Michiru's brow arched. " Is that so? Hmp! That is so unfair! Why does it always have to be me that's the one having a third party or whatsoever, here? Why can't I be the damsel-in-distress for once…?"

        Ayako shrugged. "Well it just means that they're envious of you, that's all. And those stupid rumor-mongers have a lot of reason to envy you about."

        Michiru breathed heavily. Indeed, many are looking forward to their break-up, boys and girls alike. She admits that there are still thick-faced numbskulls who still insists their gifts on her but to no avail—a thing that she never disclosed to Rukawa, for she doesn't think of it as one big deal.

        She and Rukawa made it as the much talked about and watched couple in the face of Tomigaoka. Their class adviser, Ms. Ani would always instill on her the value on having such a one-of-a-kind boyfriend in Rukawa—for she knows him since he was in kindergarten. And for that she loved him more. She admits to herself that she can never find anybody like him.

        Michiru felt Rukawa's finger entwining hers under the table. She looked at him instantly and gave him a disarming smile in return. His facial appearance did not change, but she understands it quite well. She knows that he was never that 'showy' when it comes to showing his affections, and she had learned to accept that fact. He may never normally smile or smile back to her when there's many people around but his eyes shows and tells her everything she wants to know and see. That's what's important to her. It was enough.

        Still locked in each other's stare, "Eherm," Ayako interrupted them.

        They broke off. "We better get back to our classes, lovey-doveys," she smiled mischievously at the two.

        And off they went to their respective rooms.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

That afternoon, Rukawa told Michiru that their Coach had wanted their team to observe Sayo and Kaiken High's match that will be held in Tomigaoka gym shortly.

        _Sayo__…? That's where I went the other day…_

        She suddenly remembered her volleyball match with their Basketball team captain.

        _Sendoh… Akira. I think that's his name._

        "So, are you coming with me? But if you still have council stuffs to do, I could just fetch you from your office then we'll go straight to Mom after the game," Rukawa suggested.

        "Huh?" Michiru seemed startled. "Oh yeah, I'm going to see your Mom I almost forgot," she thought for a second. _I have already met the deadline of my report yesterday, checked tomorrow's games… I think a little relaxation with Honey wouldn't hurt. And its my way of making up to him after what I did yesterday…_

        "So…?"

        "Lemme just get my things…"

        Sayo Junior High's coaster came earlier in Tomigaoka as expected. When the bus stopped at their parking lot, the players began to come down one by one from the bus.

        Rukawa whispered to Michiru upon seeing the filthy rich Sayo athletes. "We'd better join my teammates inside. I can't stand these show-offs…" he muttered.

        Michiru grinned up at her boyfriend. "You go ahead, honey. I'll follow. I might be needed here, you know."

        Fox Man did not reply. Instead he just turned Michiru to face him to give her a light peck on the lips. "We're at the right wing."

        She gave him a sheepish smile. "Okay."

        Oblivious to their surroundings, a tall spiky-haired guy's eyes narrowed upon seeing their intimate gesture from the coaster.

        "So she has a boyfriend, I see…"

        **Please leave me a review. Thanks! More reviews, faster chapters! @_@x Thanks!**


	11. Classic

**Standard disclaimers apply.**** Me broke, don't sue! ^_^;**

**          Sorry for the long delay, there's just so many things left undone here. School's freaking me out! @_@ And I cant even update my fics on time! Gosh! Please bear with me.**

**          Thank you for those who took time to read and review this one. Heartfelt thanks! *_^**

**          A slight A/U, non-yaoi and OOC fic. Kaede had tried to forget someone in his past, and now it has come to haunt him and threatens to ruin him on the upcoming IH. Please read (AND REVIEW!! ^_^).**

**_"A Fox's Life"_******

Chapter 11: _Classic_

        Michiru went inside the gym and met Rukawa's other co-players on the way. They told her that he was already up the bleacher and is waiting for her.

        She thanked them and went on her way to be with him.

        "Did I took long?" she asked him as he held her hand while he took her to their seat.

        "Not really," he replied. "I'm just worried we might not have seats anymore."

        Michiru didn't spoke back. They sat next to his team mates who smiled upon seeing her. 

        She looked around. The gym was packed with people; Tomigaokans and Sayo students alike. She could see many unfamiliar faces shouting and chattering away, making the noise louder by the instant. Some were not students. _Maybe their just basketball fanatics from the neighborhood,_ she thought.

        The clamor got louder as she saw the players, from Sayo and Kaiken High, enter the gym. The cheers from both rival schools intensified as their respective star players waved to them.

        The Tomigaokan team grinned amongst themselves upon seeing the reactions from the crowd.

        "Just let them wait 'til our Rukawa plays," Toki Yamamoto proudly said. "I bet they'll have to save the cheers for us then."

        The team laughed.

        "Such noise," Michiru heard her boyfriend muttered against her ear. She just smiled at him.

        "And here's the most popular among those show-offs," one Tomigaokan player said behind them.

        Michiru traced the direction from where most cheers were coming from. And she saw Sayo High's team captain walk to their bench.

        _That's Sendoh…_

As if she had called him, Sendoh automatically gazed towards their place in the bleacher. She was surprised upon locking eyes with him.

        He smiled slightly and nodded courteously.

        Michiru didn't know what to do so she just smiled back.

        "You know him?"

        She was startled by Rukawa's question. "Y-yeah! Just yesterday, in Sayo," she stammered.

        Rukawa did not asked further, to her relief. _What will I tell him anyway? That I played volleyball with Sendoh? I wonder what'll he react…_

        "Are you alright, Mi-chan? Your hands are cold," Rukawa asked her.

        "H-huh?" she quickly took her hand from his grip. "I-I'm okay, Honey… I'm just gonna go to the washroom 'kei?"

        "Do you want me to walk you there?"

        She wailed her head. "Nah. I can manage, don't worry." she stood up. "I'll be back fast."

        "Hurry. The game's going to start anytime. They're warming up now," Rukawa said pertaining to the players.

        Michiru sighed in relief upon reaching the women's washroom. _I think its unnecessary for me to tell him about that one-on-one game I had with Sayo's captain, _she thought. _Its__ no big deal, I guess._

        She refreshed herself by combing her shoulder-length hair and applying a little powder on her cheek. She dubbed a small amount of cologne on her wrists and at the back of her ears.

        Looking content on her reflection in the mirror, she went out of the ladies' room.

        Just walking a few paces along the corridor, she almost jumped in shock when someone called her from behind.

        "Hello Ms. Akiyama," the voice greeted her.

        She instantly turned around to see who have startled her.

        "S-sendoh!" she gaped in surprise. "What are you doing here? The game's about to start! You should be warming-up in the court by now," she said.

        The spiky-haired smiled at the obvious worry in her features. "Its okay, Ms. Akiyama. You know… call of nature." he said amused of her concern. "I'm surprised I see you here."

        _Some coincidence,_ she thought. "Oh yeah, me too," she said nodding. "So, good luck I guess…?"

        Sendoh's smile widened. "I'm sure we'll win, don't worry," he said.

        Michiru's brows went up. "Uh-huh? And what makes you so sure about winning?"

        The smile in Sendoh's face disappeared and his expression became serious. Staring directly in her eyes, "I dunno… I'm _inspired_."

        Michiru's face lightened. Chuckling lightly, she replied. "Oww. So you find the Tomigaokans pretty, I suppose?"

        "Pretty. But not as beautiful as you are," he said.

        Michiru felt his face reddened. Sendoh was still staring down at her eyes. She was speechless. Nobody ever told her bluntly that she was that beautiful. Even Kaede. Sure she was used to people appreciating her, but no one was vocal in admiration. Till now.

        In between stutters, she tried to speak. "Uhm… I'd better g-get back," she said.

        Sendoh moved closer. Still gazing down her beautiful, innocent eyes, he asked. "Where are you going?" he amusingly teased.

        The girl stepped back, was blushing profusely, and leaning with her left hand on a table behind her, she kept herself composed under his intense gaze.

        _Oh God… what's happening to me?_

        "To whom are you going back, Michiru?" Sendoh softly asked. 

        _To my boyfriend!_ her mind screamed. _To my boyfriend, to hell! _She frowned when no words escaped her lips.

        Her slightly parted lips enticed the still mesmerized Sendoh.

        _What are you doing to me, Michiru…?_

        Michiru shivered when she felt his face slowly nearing hers…

        _No…_

He's face's just four inches away…

        _N-no…_

        Three inches…__

_        No!_

        Two inches…

        "Michiru!"

        The voice sent them crashing back to earth at that instant. Her mind still blurry, she saw Rukawa standing across the corridor looking at them both. Sendoh shoved his face with his palm in frustration.

        "Who are you?" Rukawa asked Sendoh with a threatening glare.

        "Uhm… H-honey," she interrupted, noticing the anger in her boyfriend's eyes. "This is Sendoh Akira—captain of Sayo. Sendoh… this is Kaede Rukawa… my boyfriend," she introduced without looking at either of them.

        Sendoh was raised his gaze at Rukawa. He offered his hand and smiled slightly at the man in front, whose facial expression didn't change even a bit.

        Rukawa only looked at him. Instead of reaching for Sendoh's handshake, he pulled Michiru towards him and, without any words, motioned her to go back up the bleachers.

        Michiru hesitated at first. She glanced fearfully at Sendoh who looked puzzled. Meeting Rukawa's eyes, she finally receded and walked away slowly.

        When finally assured she was gone, Rukawa turned to go but spoke warily.

        "Whatever it is in your mind, I suggest you forget about it."

        And he left, leaving the confused Sendoh to himself. 

        After contemplating with what Rukawa had said, he smirked before leaving to join his team mates.

        "We'll see."

        **Please leave me a review! Thanks! ^_^**


	12. Reparations

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.** Slam Dunk is in no way affiliated with me…I just love to screw up their lives in the purpose of making a story—my way. ^.^

            Thanks to the reviews in the previous chapter.

            A slight A/U, non-yaoi and OOC fic. Kaede had tried to forget someone in his past, and now it has come to haunt him and threatens to ruin him on the upcoming IH. Please read (AND REVIEW!! ^_^).

**_"A Fox's Life"_******

Chapter 11: _Reparations_

            Michiru stared silently at Rukawa under her lashes. He has unusually became quiet since that unfortunate moment she had with Sayo's team captain, Sendoh Akira.

            _I'm inspired…_

_            Tomigaokans are __pretty. But not as beautiful as you are…_

_            To whom are you going back, Michiru...?_

            She gritted her teeth upon remembering what had happened.

            _'Shit. What was he thinking telling me those things?'_ She watched her boyfriend again as they walk, with her following behind him, towards the parking lot where his bike remained.

            _'Oh my God, what could've Kaede been thinking… seeing me with Sendoh?'_

Her curiosity got the best of her.

            "K-kaede…wait," she piped.

            Rukawa stopped instantly, with still his back on her, from taking off the chains on his bike. When Michiru saw this, she continued.

            "I-I know what you're thinking…are you mad at me for what you saw earlier?"

            No answer came from him. This made Michiru look very much more desperate.

            Almost choking from emotions, "I-I know you've probably been thinking t-that—that I actually know that guy. I don't, please…I really don't…"

            "… When I came out from the ladies room he was there—he was already there a-and that he told me he also just came from the men's room… and…" 

            _Dear God, what can I possibly say to make him believe me?_

            Two tears fell down her cheeks. _Its__ over now… he won't believe me…_ She said to herself with downcast eyes.

            "Stop."

            Michiru suddenly caught her breath.

            "Let's go home." 

            Michiru looked up to see him still on his back at her. "B-but… I'm s-supposed to go to your h-house to meet your mother tonight, right?"

            Silence.

            Michiru gulped.

            "I can always tell Mom you're sick."

            It did it. The girl started to sob. _'B-but w-why…? Kaede p-please…'_

            Rukawa continued to remove the chains and moved the bike backwards. He paused as if motioning her to climb up his back.

            Michiru, now crying profusely, took out from her pocket a handkerchief and wiped her cheeks. With a trembling and low voice, she said, "I'll go home on my own, thank you."

            With that, Rukawa rode away. 

            Michiru cried as she watched Rukawa leave her, alone, in that dark and spacious lot of their school. She couldn't believe that he was seriously angry with her, and didn't even believe a bit of what she had said.

            _'What will I do now? Kaede's angry with me… what will I do?'_

            Tearful sobs could be heard from that side of the quadrangle, as she buried her face in between her hands as a sign of hopelessness and deep sadness.

            This is the first time she and Rukawa had a big fight and she has not been used to settle things like this. There may have been petty fights and small misunderstandings but not this big where her reputation is at risk. There was never been a chance where she had cheated on him all this time of their relationship. Many had even questioned why she had chosen Rukawa instead of the other men who courted her. Some were even richer than him, more 'understandable' and 'jolly' compared to him. Others were sons of big-time businessmen and tycoons who tried to get her hand from her father—thinking that she had the kind of parent that does not regard the feelings of her child.

            But what was in Rukawa that made her love and stay faithful to him?

            Even Michiru didn't know.

            All she knows is that she love him for his uniqueness, his silence, his aloofness.

            They have chemistry. Chemistry in the sense that they have learned to understand each other with such a short a gesture: by a nod, a hand sway or even just a look.

            She had learned to understand that his inborn qualities are not something to feel weird at but in fact are somewhat keys to know his real personality.

            Only he knows what's troubling her…

            Only he knows her limitations…

            Only he knows her weaknesses…

            And she also knows 'his' as well.

            Who could ever tell that the quiet kitsune loves to draw, other than to sleep?

            Who could ever tell that he can cook well?

            Who could ever tell that in that quietness-of-a-man lies a passionate and protective lover?            

            Who could ever tell?

            And now, all this will seem to be lost.

            "I'am lost," murmured Michiru. "Kaede-kun will never-ever believe a thing that I say! W-why is this happening to me? Why?"

            She knelt on the grass hear a bench out of agitation and exhaustion, her head still buried between her trembling arms.

            Thinking about the misfortune and the consequences of the events: the inevitable quarrels, resentments and even her very much feared break-up, Michiru burst into tearful sobs.

            "Ms. Akiyama? What are you still doing out here? Are you crying?" asked the voice she knows very well. The voice that made her heart skip a beat a while ago in the gym. The voice whose owner is the one responsible for her fight with her boyfriend.

            Michiru turned around quickly, for there was no mistaking the huge concern in that voice.

            In fact, the lean and tall Sendoh Akira was standing behind the shadows of one of the cars near the spot Rukawa's bicycle was parked was at. He was about to get inside their school's coaster in the parking lot after he finished taking a shower ahead of his team mates when he heard muffled cries nearby; he had not been able to avoid hearing the voice of lady crying, and he heard everything.

            Michiru uttered a startled cry because at first she didn't recognize the tall man in now in jeans with its hair wet and totally different from the eye.

            "Sshh… Michiru, its me, Sendoh," said the man, clasping her hands and wiping her cheeks with his thumb. "Don't cry now… please,"

            But instead, Michiru cried even harder thinking of the fact that the man to blamed for her and Rukawa's conflict was also the man who is trying to comfort her now.

            "Sshh… now, now. Its alright…we should get you home," Sendoh said.

            "N-no…"

            "Yes. You have to be home, its getting late. I can't believe he left you," he said. Michiru frowned slightly at the edginess of his last statement. "He's crazy leaving you out here alone in this situation."

            Tears began to well up in her eyes again and Sendoh saw this.

            "Here," he said, taking off his Sayo jacket. "You might catch a cold. Lets go home, okay?"

            There was obvious hesitation in Michiru's eyes as she remained motionless on the soft grass. She just looked silently at Sendoh who was about to put his jacket on her.

            The taller man understood what was going on. He spoke, "I know I'm the very last person you'd want to take you home but, also please understand that I just can't leave you here."

            Michiru said nothing.

            "I know what I did a while ago back in there was really crazy… I, myself don't know what had got into me that had made me do that," he paused.

            _Its just you're so beautiful, Michiru, don't you know that? And I'm going crazy about you. Your boyfriend's lucky to have you, why can't I seem to get settled with that? He's a dick for leaving you here…_

            "Taking you home is the least I could do to make up for my mistake. I hope you understand."

            The girl looked up to him and stared in his eyes. She believed that this was said from the bottom of her heart, and there was no mistaking its sincerity.

            She nodded before displaying a slightly nervousfs smile. Sendoh extended a hand to her, helping her to get up. The man quickly but carefully covered her with the jacket as she stood. When she was about to step quickly out of the cold grass, Michiru lost her balance and tipped, with Sendoh catching her with his arms swiftly.

            Michiru found herself locked in another man's embrace in that moment. Her eyes were wide in confusion and apology. Looking up to the man, she frowned at the emotions dancing in his own eyes.

            Sendoh looked at her tenderly. Seeing her wonderful eyes wide in bewilderment with her slightly parted rosy lips, he felt as if his head were about to spin in adoration of the loveliness he holds at that particular minute. He felt the urge to lower his face and give those lovely lips a slight kiss… 

            Also at that same time, a pair of slinky eyes watched them from a distance. Those eyes narrowed at the sight before him.

            When he couldn't contain the emotions killing him, choking him inside his chest anymore, he mounted his bicycle and rode briskly away with one thing he repeatedly whispered in his mind:

            _I never thought you can do this to me…_

_            You, the least person who I think can hurt me…_

_            You, who I have trusted and cherished so much…_

_            I'll give you the freedom you deserve!_

            **Please read and review. Thank you so much.**      


	13. Chill

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** Slam Dunk is in no way affiliated with me…I just love to screw up their lives in the purpose of making a story—my way. ^.^**

**            Thanks to the reviews in the previous chapter.**

**            A slight A/U, non-yaoi and OOC fic. Kaede had tried to forget someone in his past, and now it has come to haunt him and threatens to ruin him on the upcoming IH. Please read (AND REVIEW!! ^_^).**

**__**

**_"A Fox's Life"_**

Chapter Thirteen: _Chills_

            "Miss Michiru… we're here now."

            "O-oh…"

            The old Akiyama family driver quickly stepped out of the car and opened the car door for Michiru.

            "Are you sure you're going to be okay, Miss…?" the driver asked.

            The girl tried to smile, and she nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be alright…"

            "Is Kaede-san going to take you home later?"

            "H-huh?" was her confused question. "I-I don't know… I'll call home in case he doesn't. See you… and thank you, Hino-san—for taking me to school."

            The driver smiled shyly at his master's daughter and scratched his head. "Its okay, Miss. Its been a long time since you took me along here… how time flies! Now you got somebody that fetches and takes you home, ne? I suddenly felt so old! Haha!"

            "Y-yeah…"

            The loud noise inside the classroom was a bit shushed when Michiru stepped inside. They gaped upon seeing that no tall man that holds her bag was following her. She knows they have gotten used to her boyfriend making sure she gets to her table _safely_—without any other guy swooning and making stupid remarks at her.

            But this morning was really different.

            Michiru made her way swiftly to her desk. She laid her bag behind her and looked outside the window. She did not dare look around to see the suddenly turned hopeful faces of her classmates—may it be either a guy or a girl…

            The clouds were a bit dark; as if it warns her for the coming rain.

            _Rain?_ she frowned. Automatically, she turned around to look at Rukawa's desk. She doesn't care if she might get an ill-treatment from him again, just to make sure he's here, safe _and dry_.

            But his desk was empty.

            Her heart suddenly raced. She didn't care about the surprised faces of her classmates anymore as she immediately ran out of the classroom.

            She impatiently tapped the heels of her shoes to the metal support of the telephone booth.

            _No one's answering the phone in his room… he might've been on his way here._

            She peered outside the booth and saw the dark clouds getting darker by the minute. _If he doesn't get here soon, he'd get wet riding the bike alone. He'd get sick…_

            The worry was evident in her face as she dialed again to Rukawa's house. This time, somebody answered.

            "Ohayou…" the other line greeted.

            Michiru recognized his mother's voice. "Ohayou, Yume-chan. Its me, Michiru."

            The voice lightened. "Ohayou, Michiru! How are you? I was expecting you last night but my son told me you got sick! Are you feeling okay now?"

            The rain suddenly began to fall, loudly tapping against the booth's roof. The mother asked again. "Where are you? Are you in the terrace?"

            "N-no, Yume-chan. I'm at school right now…"

            "In school? You should've stayed at home, Mi-chan! You might get sick again! I hope my son has been taking good care of you…"

            Michiru felt a pricking sensation in her eyes, which started brimming with tears. "H-he is, Yume-chan… h-he is…" she suddenly remembered the reason why she called. "I-Is he still sleeping?"

            "Why? Is he not there yet? He left the house early today; he said they have a practice at the gym this morning... he didn't tell you?"

            _N-no…_ "Y-yeah… I remember now, Yume-chan.  He told me about that yesterday, I'm sorry I've forgotten about it completely. Sorry for my early intrusion…"

            The voice in the other line chuckled lively. "Oh, that's nothing, Mi-chan! How could you say that? You're no intruder, ne? You're almost like my own daughter now. My son loves you so much, and whomever my son loves will be assured of my care too. When you get home, drink a glass of lemonade. That will help you feel better."

            A tear slipped on her cheek. "I-I will. Arigatou…"

            "Okay, bye."

            "B-bye…"

            Michiru slowly put back the telephone from its base and walked out from the booth, not minding the heavy pour of rain, soaking her clothes, eyes and cheeks.

            _He didn't even call last night to tell me of his practice this morning… and I don't have any idea if he'd ever reached here safely…_

            'He said they have a practice at the gym this morning...'

            _The gym…!_ she remembered, hurrying up her pace. She made her way first into the parking lot and she saw Rukawa's bike. Half-running and walking, she soon reached the gymnasium.

            With her uniform soaked and dripping, Michiru entered the gym without hesitance. Looking to her right and left, alerting her ears to any sound from the locker rooms, she tiptoed and proceeded inside the court.

            There, with his back on her, she saw Rukawa, with ball in hand. Michiru thanked God inwardly upon seeing him.

            Probably detecting her presence, he dribbled, as if trying to get through an unknown opponent and dunked the ball onto the ring.

            Michiru was stunned; for there was unusual briskness and abruptness in his movements. Especially in the dunk, her hand quivered uneasily.

            "Ru—"

            "What took you so long to find me here? I have been waiting for almost an hour now." He said coldly, not minding where the ball had rolled on. He still has his back on her.

            She felt more uncomfortable from the tone of his voice. "I-I called your Mom and she said you have a practice this morning… which y-you haven't even t-told me last night…"

            "Do I have to tell you everything that I have to do?"

            That statement dropped like a bomb in Michiru's ear. "W-well…" She began to tremble slowly.

            Rukawa turned and walked towards her. Inside, Michiru was hoping he was just joking; that everything was just a dream. He would touch her chin and smile, the way he would when he cracks jokes on her. She then would be 'angry' and push him away, to which he would just sneer and insist himself to her again. And then they would…

            Michiru closed her eyes, waiting for her hopes to come true.

            Instead, a cold voice rang in her ears.

            "You know very well what my ambitions are, don't you?"

            She just listened, her heart thumping in fear.

            "You know how much I would like to play for Japan, and eventually, play in America…"

            Michiru's eyes widened.

            "But of course, you don't want that for me. Because you are selfish and naïve; not thinking of what I like and dreamed of someday…"

            Her brow was covered with cold sweat; she hugged her body automatically, as she felt a cold breeze surrounding her.

            The rain continued to beat relentlessly outside, a loud thunder was heard.

            "… You know what? I'm tired of you and your baseless explanations on how I should get on with my career. After junior high, I will leave this school and find another one that will help me attain my dreams…"

            "K-kaede-kun…" she sobbed.

            "… What about you? Do you have any plans regarding your future, perhaps? Or you're probably settled with all those stupid dancing? Of course, that's how you'd catch some nice filthy rich boyfriend…"

            "Stop it!" Michiru shrieked, hurt by his words. She brought her two palms to her ear and cried softly. She couldn't believe, from all the people, she would hear those insults from Rukawa.

            "Why? Are you feeling guilty now? It hurts to admit the truth, ne? And volleyball—of course, that's another poor excuse to ensnare another man's heart…"

            The girl raised her head instantly. She saw much hatred and anger blazing in his eyes. "W-what do you mean?" She asked defiantly.

            Rukawa grinned. "What is it with us, Michiru? What is it with us, basketball players, which you really like? Am I not that enough for you? Or is it me being not that rich like your family?"

            A palm landed on Rukawa's cheek. From the impact of the slap, his face was turned slightly.

            "You have said enough… but I will not let you insult me!" Michiru said, her voice tremulous.

            Rukawa turned to look at her again, but this time, in his eyes were pure anger. He held Michiru's arms and pinned her to the wall, to which she gaped in horror.

            "What do you know about being insulted, huh? HUH!?" he said, almost grounding his teeth in fury.

            "Let me go, Kaede! You're hurting me!" pleaded Michiru, whose cheeks are now flooded with tears.

            "Did you say you're hurt? YOU'RE HURT?!" he squeezed her arms tightly. "What do you think a guy would feel once he sees his own girlfriend talking to another man with their faces' distance almost point-blank? What do you think a guy would feel when he finds out that his own girlfriend plays volleyball HAPPILY with a stranger, from another school, like she hadn't have any commitment to watch her OWN boyfriend's first game?"

            Michiru's mouth dropped open from Rukawa's revelation.

            "And what do you think a boyfriend would feel if he sees face to face his own girlfriend KISSING ANOTHER GUY!?"

            Michiru remembered the scene last night, the one when she tipped and Sendoh almost kissed her…

            _"No!" she said, pushing him away. "Leave me alone!"_

_            Sendoh was alarmed. He tried to approach her again. "M-michiru, I-I'm sorry…"_

_            "Leave me alone! Or else I'll scream!"_

_            He still insisted, coming closer. "Its just that, I love you. Don't you see it?"_

_            Michiru frowned, displaying a dismayed face. "You know that I already have a boyfriend…"_

_            "I don't care! Can't you see? You mean nothing to him!"_

_            Michiru stood up and faced him. "He loves me, and I love him!"_

_            "If that's true, he wouldn't leave you like this! No matter what happens, he wouldn't just leave you all alone!"_

_            "No! I understand his feelings… he was hurt because of what he saw earlier!"_

_            Sendoh lowered his voice. "He shouldn't be deceived so easily. Its obvious he doesn't trust you that much… which means he doesn't love you that much. Can't you see—"_

_            Michiru slapped him. "Speak another word… and I'll see to it your school won't play further for the eliminations."_

_            The tall man sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "He doesn't love you. That's all I can say. I hope you can give me a chance, once you've found out what I say is true." _

_            She gritted her teeth. "Leave me, before my threat turns to reality."_

            She bellowed out in physical and emotional pain. "That's not true!"

            "That's what you call hurt, my love. And I don't intend to stay with it," he said, releasing her from his grip. The girl cried out and caressed her arms, murmuring. "I didn't kiss him… "

            Rukawa looked away, shoving both his hands to his face. "You know how much I've loved you, and yet you do this to me."

            Michiru stood straight and went up to his face. "Haven't I got any chance to explain my side?"

            He avoided her gaze. "I don't care with anything you say anymore."

            Michiru couldn't believe her ears. Shaking her head, "Its true then… its true you really don't love me. Sendoh's right, I should've shifted my attention to those people that really understands me. Not like you," she said.

            _Its 'Sendoh' now huh? And you say you didn't knew him… _Rukawa was silent for a moment. 

            "You won't even listen to what I'm supposed to say. You care less about my opinions, my explanations… everything! And so you say you really love me, huh?"

            "That's a thing in the past."

            Michiru nodded. "Then to the past it goes." She stomped her way towards the gymnasium's exit but stopped. "Thank you for the good times, Rukawa. I hope you find your happiness in basketball." And she was gone.

            Rukawa was left to himself, staring blankly at his hand, still feeling the coldness of Michiru's garment. She fought the urge to run and make her change her wet clothes. He reminded himself sternly.

            _Its over between her and me now. No turning back._

            **Please tell me what you think! Go on, press that button… **


End file.
